Misa Dies!
by awesomeanimelover98
Summary: Well title says it but not all of it. Lets see there's an OC and it's placed before L dies but during the Kira case. Involves suicide and murder. Heart break. Oh and something else...oh I know a stalker! :D Have fun! Not really sure what it's suppose to be rated since there's death and but lets just go with T for teen OK? And then from that a story begins! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So I figured since it's like 2 am, I can't sleep, it's summer time (and you know what that means. Sorry I had to do it.I had to quote regular show.), I'm bored, a bit more emotional when I'm sleepy, and just figured it'd be something different I decided to write a fanfic of how Misa ended up dying and of the person that had to watch...Oh and disclaimer I don't own Death Note, Cause if I did L wouldn't of died and Matt, Mello, and Near would have actually came and helped L about a month after Light joined the task force.**

*So to the story*

I was following her for awhile. I just didn't understand why. Her name is Misa. Her job, a model. Which is prefect for her for she couldn't possibly do anything else. I couldn't help but have the urge to talk to her to ask her why she was always saying her boyfriend was this dude named Light when it was obvious that he hated her. I mean yeah she was peppy on the extreme level but she was still nice, thoughtful (not the smart kind just feeling wise), and really knew how to be out there. If I really thought about it maybe that's why I follow her so much maybe that's why I'm jealous, maybe that's why I can see the good side of her. I am Yuki Takashi and I love Misa Amane.

Today Misa seemed really unlike her self she wasn't talking at all and even though I love her I knew she talked ALOT! No don't about it she wouldn't stop talking even if she died. But I guess I was wrong maybe she would stop because the next thing you know she's in her room about to hang herself. I RUN into her room straight through the window and pull her away from the rope. "NOOOO!" We fall down and she seems in a daze as she stares up at me. I know it's wrong for me to be so happy to be on top of her seeing as...well the reason I'm on top of her is because she was about to kill her self and all but...hey I'm only human. "Who are you?" She asked seeming to come out of her daze. "I'm Yuki Takashi and I love you Misa Amane." I say slowly getting off of her. "You love Misa- Misa?" It feels like there's a not in my throat when I see that she really is ok. I stand there forgetting she even said anything because of how close I am to her as she stands in front of herself. Finally I come to my senses and respond to her "Yes I do. I know it may sound weird but I watch you and realize that every thing that you do you do for love for Light and I want you to do those things for me. I want you to love...me" I say my voice getting lower as I come to the end of my sentence.

She stands there when the next thing you know I collapse to the ground from blood lose because let me tell you crashing through a window is not nothing. I don't know how long I'm out but when I awake I'm in the hospital, and I see Misa on my right side. I think to myself she's on my right side because she's right for me. She sees that my eyes are open. She lets out a sigh of relief. But doesn't say anything for a while. Finally she says something but it's what I never wanted to hear from her. "I'm sorry." In those words I realized she wasn't talking about me being in the hospital or for the whole suicide thing but for not returning my feelings. I could've done better with any other word than those. Hell I could've even been better off with her saying that she loves Light-kun more, because that still gives me room for hope that though she loves him MORE she at least loves me a little but no she had to say I'm sorry. I grab her face and pull it towards mine and I do what any one that loves Misa as much as I do would do I kissed her. She didn't kiss me back or get out of my grip but she did try to get away. I sigh but I don't apologize because there is no way I will ever apologize for that, she had to know I really cared and that was the only way I thought to show her my feelings.

I pull the IV out of my arm since one I hate them and two Misa said she'd be back. I went to go and find her I looked every where and then I head to the last place I could look and there she was on the edge of the room ready to jump. "Misa! Please don't do this!" She turned to look at me. "I have to Light said he didn't love me anymore because I can't help him. He said the only real way that I could help him is if I would just go and die so Misa- Misa will. I told Light- Kun I would do whatever for him. I told him I would even die for him and that's exactly what I'll do for him." I couldn't just let that happened. "Misa please." I was on my knees begging her. "Is it so hard to just forget him and come to someone who truly loves you, me?! Can't you see I love you and I will die with out you. If you die I will kill Light and then myself." "NO! You won't kill Light I won't let you!"

I let my rage get the best of me how could she love him so much when she even knows he's using her why... why couldn't she just love me instead. "If your dead you can't stop me from killing him." I say these words slowly but hoping that they would sink in to her mind. "No you said you love Misa so please do this for Misa! Please don't kill him." "I will never do such a thing. I WILL kill HIM because it's his fault you wish to die. It's HIS fault you can't love me. Misa it's all HIS fault!" "Don't." That one word is all she said before she jumped. I got up and ran to the edge to try and catch her but I was to late. I cried but then I left the scene only to go to another I knew where he's been staying I knew what hotel I knew he was living there with the task force and a weird raven headed guy and butler like dude. I also knew what room. I had a key and all I walked straight to that room, into it and up to him. I stabbed him. Simple as that straight in the heart. While yelling. "IT'S YOUR FAULT MISA KILLED HERSELF!" And then I stabbed myself.

*L's view*

We all sat there not knowing how to react. Not knowing what to feel. I let tears fall because even though he was Kira I still thought of him as a friend. I saw that man before at the university he was just watching Misa from a bench. He must of loved her, dearly and to hear she committed suicide. As I look at the man I see in his other hand a recording device that captures sound and video. Did he bring that here to show his reason for kill Light?!

*No bodies point of view*

When Yuki ran into to run and stabbed Light the whole task for had no time to react and when they heard. "It's your fault Misa killed herself!" They really couldn't react it seemed as if only seconds went by from the killing of Light to the announcement of Misa's death to him killing him self.

*The reason behind the recorder*

The recorder? Hmm well it was a gift that Yuki got from Misa or should I say stole. He took it every where with him he even made a slide show with it and put it on a disc that he carry's with him as well. The video showed or should I say recorded Misa's last words. And after wards it contained his reasons for killing Light, why he had the camera with him, why he loved Misa, and the fact that he knows he's in the wrong for killing Light but for him in love there is no right and wrong there's only that feeling of happiness when you get your chance to prove it. When the task force say the tape even the Chief no longer hated him for killing his son. Also weather the Chief wanted to believe it or not once Light died no body else was attacked by Kira again. Yeah a few had heart attacks but that's because that really did have issues not because of Kira.

**Me: Well there you have it. This story is place in between the time where the task force got ahold of Rem's note book and L's death yes that means that L didn't die and neither did Rem. Rem went back to the Shinigami world and every one forgot ever meeting the being.**


	2. AC

**So the first chapter was all I was going to write but then I thought maybe I'd write about something else...What if L had loved Misa too and even though it maybe a terrible thought to some, me included. I figured why not. So after Misa dies what does L do? That is the question and this is how I wish to answer it.**

*Watari's point of view*

Ever since that day...that day that Kira died, that day that Light died, that day that the second Kira died, that day when Misa died, it was the same day and it seemed to go by so quickly and yet L did not get over it so quickly. I've always been there for him. I always knew when he was upset or happy or even afraid. But this feeling that he had right now I knew what it was but I didn't know how to fix it. It was a first something that I didn't expect. Some thing I never thought would happen, not with him, and not...not like it did. L was in love. He was in love ever since he met her. I could see as much, I just didn't realize how much. In truth I didn't want to. I know he's only human but for him to just be that way I just...I don't know. It's not normal for a detective to be in love with a murder, some one that he knew was a murder and yet it happened. I tried as I may to ignore it but... the love thing, but I couldn't because after she died, he just wasn't the same. L was never one to show his emotions, but I can see past his mask, I knew how he felt. And I felt ashamed for not knowing what to do. I brought him cake when he didn't ask, I gave him more work to try and distract him from his emotions, I did everything I could think of and yet it did nothing. I didn't blame my self for his suffering but I did blame myself for not being able to fix it. One day another Kira appeared but this one was different,...like Misa in a way, how they put them self forth and how they presented them self. Nobody thought much of it but once L heard, I could tell his hopes were up. I knew, that he knew, that Misa was dead but I don't think he wants to believe it. I had to come up with a plan. I know it will take a couple of months to find this person but I think it might be a good time for a too have a partner and for his successors to come out and watch. So I called them to come and meet us. While I also asked for a certain girl. Now I know I shouldn't do this but what can I say I may just go and get what he needs and such but he is like a son to me so I will be like a father to him. And even if that means to play match maker I will stoop to that level. So to Japan we flew he knew that his top successors would be there and they knew that he would be there but they didn't know that my niece was going to be there. They have all met her at least once in there lives and she knew so much about them because of me, where as they have so much to learn about her. I know my niece is a good girl and will behave on this case but that's all. I've never been one to try and talk to her as much seeing as she is a she and to me those are harder to understand than boys. I know the basic's I've talked to her enough to know those but still. She's only 15 and that means she's younger than all of the guys that will be on this case and I know they'll doubt her skills but that's ok because from now on there going to be spending a lot of time together.

*In the hotel, in Japan*

*Angel Cake's Point of view*

Hi, my names Angel Cake or AC for short. I'm Watari's niece. I'm suppose to be helping catch the third Kira. I know it's so awesome. That means I get to work with L. I've talked to him and met his successors a couple of times but I've never met L in person. I feel so special. I'll be living with them too but I guess that's ok. I mean I've lived with worse but that can be talked about later because right now I'm at the door to the 3 successors of L and L's head courters which is in the most awesomest hotel ever! The door opens and I see my uncle. "Uncle Watari! It's been like what 2 years!" I give him a big hug. I may seem sarcastic but I really did miss him. I get off him and put my stuff by the door as he leads me to where everyone is. "Everyone." Watari calls to get there attention. They look at him and me. "As you all know this is my niece, Angel Cake other wise known as AC. She will be helping with this case." I do a small wave and then look down at my feet. I may have just been hugging my uncle but I knew him while everyone else here I knew nothing about and that kinda brings the shyness out of me. Some one walks over and puts there arm around me. "So, what's a pretty girl like you going to do to help us?" I knew it was Matt, Watari had said he was a smoker, and I could smell smoke on him. I slid out from under his arm and hid behind Watari. "I'm pretty smart..." I say quietly but they still hear me. I peak around Watari and see that there all just watching me. "Yeah so are we! What's your point?!" yelled the blond one. I guess he's Mello with him yelling and all Uncle did say he had a temper. "Umm...I just...I also know how to fight, and be stealthy like my uncle, and I can..um cook...cake and different kind's of candy..." That seemed to get there attention. "Can you make chocolate?" Mello asked. "Yea..." "Can you make strawberry cheese cake?" Asked a raven haired panda guy. "Yes." "Then welcome to the team. I am L." Said the panda man, or I mean L. "You should go and make some chocolate then." Said Mello a bit hesitantly. Like he wanted to be nice about it but just couldn't. I looked at Watari asking silent permission. He nodded his head. And lead me to the kitchen. "Everything should be here already." I nod my head and start to get cooking. I figured I would try and figure out every ones favorite food, by the time we all had to say good bye to one another. I didn't want to have to say good bye to anyone ever but that's always the case, so before we must say good bye I will learn there favorite food. Meaning I have to learn what Matt and Near's favorite food is. Because I already know L and Mello's, which is strawberry cheese cake for L and chocolate for Mello. I made chocolate and cheese cake first I mixed all the stuff to make chocolate and then put it on the stove to cook in a round pot. Then I started on L's cheese cake I figured I'd need to make more than one so I got enough to make five. I mixed all the stuff together and then I went and stirred the chocolate a bit then I poured the mixtures in to five different pans and then I added the rest of the stuff and then I put them in the fridge. I poured the some Carmel into the chocolate and then I stirred that together. I figured if I'm making any chocolate I'm going to put more than just chocolate into it. So I added some marshmallow's to it as well, one because it's good with Carmel and marshmallow's and two because Mello...marshmallow. Come on! Where does that not make sense?! Then I poured it all into a cake pan and then put it in the fridge two shelves down from the cheese cake. I then started making stuff for dinner for every else other than L, as well as a box of brownies and a regular cake for L to eat as his dinner, remembering that L only ever eats sweets nothing else. Then I went and put extra strawberry's on top of all the cheese cakes since I had already cute pieces of strawberry up and put them inside of the cake, some needed to be put on top of them as well. Then I went back and stirred the Chicken and dumplings. I looked around the kitchen and saw I'd have a mess to clean up when I got down eating...and a big one at that. I pulled the cake out of the oven and put it in the fridge to get it to cool down faster and then I got five bowls down and put chicken and dumplings in each bowl then I put them on a tray to carry it out to them. Then I get the cake out of the fridge and put icing on it and then I grab that and the tray and carry it out to everyone. I walked into the room seeing everyone doing there own thing I walk over to L and put the red velvet cake with cream cheese next to him and then I cut a piece for him and put it on a plate. Then I walked over to Matt and gave him and bowl and then to Watari. "Here you go." He shock his head. "No, no I'm fine." I frowned at his refusal. "Uncle Watari, If you do not eat this I will not talk to you ever again!" I will be stubborn, if I have to. He took the bowl with a chuckle and started eating it. Then I went over to Mello and gave him a bowl. "What's this crap?!" He complained. "Chicken and Dumplings..." He seemed to be trying to keep quiet. I watched him as he took a bite. "Do you like it?" I asked knowing that he was picky about what he ate. "Yeah, it's alright I guess." I smiled. I was glad he liked it that would mean I don't have to hear him complain about it. I may be shy but I was not a push over. I walked over to Near last not wanting to interrupt him while he was working on his puzzle and since he was done now I said. "Hungry?" He looked up at me, then at the food. He shrugged his shoulders. I put the food on the ground by him, then walked over to a desk chair and had a seat while eating my own bowl of chicken and dumplings. "If you want more there's some more on the stove." I said to them all. I looked over the files that were on the table in front of me, trying to not spill any chicken and dumplings on them. The files were pictures of a girl. On one of the pictures was an autograph that said Misa-Misa. I shrugged my shoulders. She was the second Kira from what I hear she had also committed suicide at a hospital after going with a dude named Yuki who had stopped her when she first tried to kill herself. I wonder why L would still have these. I shrug my shoulders and walked away not really caring that much about it. If he wanted me to know then he would've told me. Or someone would've. I walked around the room. Sitting still is no fun. I see Matt is playing a video game on a hand held, Near is doing a puzzle and Mello well he's just starring out into space like a weirdo...I guess, Watari is no where in sight, and L seems to be hiding those files that I saw earlier. I decided that I needed to go and clean the kitchen now so I head that way. I see Watari coming from the kitchen looking a bit smug for some reason. I shrug it off and walk into the kitchen..."HOLY CRAP! Watari! How in the world did you clean all this up?!" I yell from the door way. He looked at me. "Practice." Well that's no explanation! I roll my eyes and wash my bowl. He only had like 20 minutes and yet he did it. That's not freaking practice that's skills with how messy this place was! HE'S A FREAKING MAGICIAN! I get over the thought and go and get the chocolate and a cheese cake from the fridge. I cut a piece of chocolate and bite into it then I cut a piece for Mello and then I carry the cheese cake out to L. I walk over to L and hand him another fork and his cheese cake. He hadn't yet finished his velvet cake but he scooted that to the side and dug into the cheese cake. I then walked over to Mello. He was watching me, and I knew he was paying more attention to the chocolate in my hand then anything. I handed him the chocolate and he took a bite with out hesitation. I hadn't bit my chocolate even though I had it in my mouth but now that my hands were free I did. "What did you put in this?" Mello asked. He looked like he was in heaven. "Carmel and Marshmallow's." He looked at me with a serious face. "I will never purposely be mean to you if you make more of this." I slightly laugh. "He's not joking. If he's talking about chocolate never take it as a joke." Said Matt glancing over his shoulder to look at me. I walked into the kitchen and then cut another piece for Mello then I took it too him. "How much did you make?" He question. "It seems enough for about two days for you but a normal person it would last about a week." I feel more comfortable around him though I just met him. I guess as long as he's nice to me we'll be alright. "I'll make more right now." I go and make more to last him about the whole week and 2 days. Then I come back and sit down I feel really tired so I lay down on the couch and fall asleep.

*Mello's point of view*

I watched the girl fall asleep on the couch. I don't know why but I feel like I shouldn't or can't be mean to her. It's kinda weird not being mad at a person. She made this chocolate and to be honest it really is good. I wonder why she put Carmel and Marshmallow's in it. She seems really shy and that's cute for a girl... I mean...I shake my head. Ok I did not just think that. I do not have feelings for a chick I JUST met! It's not possible. I mean yeah she's nice and kinda cute and a good cook, but...I don't even know her. Her red hair is kinda rare and a cute look on her and the fact that even though she has red hair she doesn't seem to have any freckles which is kinda different, and her small but curvy frame is kinda hot to...what am I thinking. I get up and stomp to the kitchen and look in the fridge. I see 5 shelves full of chocolate. I pause and stare. She did all this because she wanted to...I mean I never like said you have to or else or anything just that she should...and yet she did all this...I wonder why...

*Matt's point of view*

I wonder why Mello stomped off like that? He's probably gone to get more chocolate. I look over to were AC was laying down at. I see she fell asleep. I wonder why nobody's tried to move her to a bed or anything I'm sure sleeping on a couch isn't super comfortable. I walk over to her. She is kinda cute. I guess. I think she'll be fun to hang around with. Hey maybe she'll play video games with me. I pick her up from the couch. "Watari. Where's her room?" I asked him. "Up one floor room 405." I nodded. She's pretty light. For someone who cooks a lot I wonder if she even tries it? She's so small, I feel that if I drop he she'd get hurt really badly. You know now that I think about it...Mello wasn't yelling at her at all not even when we first saw her at Whammy's house did he yell at her. He was actually nice to her that day.

-Flash Back-

Watari had brought in a little girl she seemed younger than me by about a year maybe. "Matt, Mello, Near, this is my niece, Angel Cake." My eyes had widened I didn't know Watari had a niece...hell I didn't even know that he had family. I walked over to her and held out my hand. "I'm Matt. All ways nice to meet a new person wouldn't you say?" She seemed to back away a bit but still she shock my hand. "AC, and I guess." She didn't say much, but I knew she was watching us like she was judging us. I asked Mello later on what he thought of the girl. Most of the time he would yell about a person and complain about them but her all he said about her was..."She's alright... I guess." I was shocked I mean that was so not normal. But I'm not one to complain when Mello's calm. I mean I love the dude like a brother but man was he annoying when he was mad.

-End of Flash Back-

**So yeah...Not just a one shot I guess. It's something more though for sure...or at least now it is.**


End file.
